Lost Memories
by Drew Hayden LaRousse
Summary: What happens when Drew loses his memories and is put in an orphanage for 3 years? Will he find someone able to help restore his memory? Contestshipping Pokeshipping. I do not own pokemon. Plz read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I know I should be working on my old stories, but i have had the urge to wirte this one! Plus me writing anything is a suprise to me cuz i have had writers block recently. So here i am. Well I do not own pokemon. Do enjoy. R&R. And if anyone wants to write a Basara Fanfic with me Private message me. There arent many on Fanfiction so i thought it could use a few more! So if anyone is up to the challenge let me know!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, I'm out of that stupid orphanage. I am sick and tired of Helen, the lady in charge of the place. If I stayed any longer I would go insane. Thank God I am out of that living hell. Well anyway, my name is Drew. I dont know my last name. I know that sounds stupid, but i dont remember anything. Just my first name, and that I have been living in an orphanage for the last 3 years. Well Dreama gave me some money to start my life on my own. So with it and my pokemon, I am starting my journey. I mean, how hard can it be for a 16 year old?

Knowing very little of my past was quite upsetting. I only have short flashbacks occasionally. I see a man with emerald green eyes like me, and a teenager or a preteen, with brown hair and gorgeous saphire eyes. I want to find them. But for now I will enroll in a school. Maybe I can find someone to go with me on my journey.

I arrived at the high school in Mauville. It wasnt very big on the outside, but looks can be deceiving right? Well I walked in, and went to the office. A woman with long Black hair was there to greet me. "Hi, are you a new student?"

"Uhhh... Yea. I would like to enroll here."

"Sure honey. No problem. Come with me." She lead me into her office. "Do you have your transcript?"

"No, this will be the first school I have been to in at least four years."

"Well in that case I guess I could just let that slip. I usually need one. Where did you come from?"

"I just got out of the orphanage. So I havent been to school."

"Oh. That is alright. I am willing to help. I will start you tomorrow. So be here by 8 o'clock."

I walked out of the office and started thinking that this might be a mistake. "Great. Now what?" I walked to a nearby pokemon center. I saw a woman with pink hair behind the counter. "Excuse me. Can I stay here for tonight?"

"Of course. Let me get you a room key."

"Thanks." I took the key and left in search of my room.

Once i found it, I collapsed on the bed. I shut my eyes and tried to go to sleep, but the neighbors were extremily loud. It sounded like they were fighting.

**Normal POV:**

**Meanwhile, In the next room: **

"Ash! I want the top bunk!" Misty yelled.

Ash jumped onto her, pushing her to the ground. "I called it! I get it!"

Misty began to pull out her mallet just as May walked out of the bathroom in her towel. "Can I leave yall alone for 20 minutes so I can take my shower without you guys fighting?!" Max began laughing from the other bed. May blushed and walked back to the bathroom to get dressed.

"How come you didnt get a room with enough beds for four people?!" Misty resumed screaming at Ash. "I mean if you did we wouldnt have this problem! One of us is going to be out of a bed!"

"Well I am sorry. Nurse Joy said if we wanted to stay together this was the only open room. SORRY!"

"Guys, May is right. All yall have done since school ended was fight. What is wrong with you two?" Max asked from across the room.

"What's wrong with me?! I am fine. It is HIM!" Misty said as she pointed to Ash.

"HEY! I told you guys to stop fighting! You know what? I am asking for another room! I cant stand much more of this!" May yelled as she walked out of the room with her stuff. She walked down the hall to the counter where Nurse Joy was. "Nurse Joy, you dont have another room do you?"

"Sorry, Hun. I just gave the last room to a boy who came in here. There are no other vacant rooms."

"Thanks." She said. May walked back down the hall and began sobbing. Now she had no where to stay. Suddenly, a door creaked open behind her. She turned around and saw - "Drew?!"

"Huh? You know me?" He asked more confused than ever. He looked her over and recognized her as the girl from his dreams. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Drew, what is wrong with you? I know it has been four years, but sheesh. I thought you would remember me after all we have been through together. You havent changed at all. Rude and Arrogant as ever. I mean you act like you dont even know me. Thanks alot."

"I dont know you. Or do I? You seem familiar."

"I'm May. You really are a self conseeded Jerk. You know that dont you?" She began to cry again.

"May. Dont cry. Listen I dont even know who I am. How am I supposed to remember you? I'm sorry." He walked back in his room and shut the door. 'I know her from somewhere. Maybe she can help me. But then again... I dont know.' He walked out moments later with his stuff packed and he tossed the room key to May. "You needed a place to stay right?"

"Yea. Drew thanks, but where are you going?"

"Out. See you around."

He walked away from the pokemon center and walked to some trees nearby. He climbed into one and went to sleep. The next day he woke up at 5:54 am. 'Guess I have to go to the pokemon center and take a shower.' He hopped out of the tree. As he walked in the Pokemon Center, he bumped into May. "Sorry, I-"

"Drew. Uhhh... Thanks for the room. Are you okay? You said you dont know who you are?"

"Honestly, I dont. All I know is I am Drew. I dont know anything else."

"You're not kidding, are you?"

He shook his head. "Wish I was."

"What happened?"

"I was in some sort of wreck or something. Dont really know the details."

May quickly hugged Drew. "I am so sorry. I thought you were being a jerk."

Drew turned extremily red. "I, uh..."

May released him from her snake like grasp. "Do you need someone to travel with?" She said as her face turned red.

"Actually, I was only attending school to find people to travel with. Haha. Guess I dont need to go after all."

"You mean right now?" May asked, suprised he had said yes.

"Why not?" Just then he went blank and fell to the ground.

_He was standing on the edge of a cliff, when it gave way and he began to fall along with May. A bellsrout used vinewhip and caught May's hand. She refused to let Drew fall. She grabbed his hand and fell with him. They plunged into the river. May came up and saw Drew had passed out. She grabbed him and tried to pull them out of the current, but it was to strong. Then a mysterious pokemon saved them. They were brought to a cave in which the Wynaut lived. When Drew finally came to, May was ecstatic. She really was worried._

"Drew? Are you alright? You passed out." He woke to a worried May.

"Wow. You are worried about me, again."

"When was I before?"

"In the Wynaut cave."

She hugged him again this time kissing him. "You remember!"

"Just a little..."

"Well a little is a start!"

"Yea. I guess."

"I am going to tell the others that I am going with you! Or I will just tell them that they can go on without me. Misty would freak if she found out I was going with you." May ran to the pokemon center and informed her friends that she was leaving and would meet up with them at the Grand Festival. She rushed back to Drew. "Ready to see if we can get your memories back?"

"Hell Yea." He said with a smirk on his face. "May thanks."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that is it for Chapter one. I know it isnt very good right now but i will pick up the pace in future chapters. ANd if anyone has any ideas I am open for them and will consider using some good ones. BUt make sure to PM me if you want to give me ideas. I want it to be a surprise what happens! Well anywayz i Hope you enjoyed. Remember to let me know if you want to help me write a Basara Fanfic! I want to hear from you guys! Plz R&R.


	2. The unexpected setback

Ok, so I am back with an update for you guys who have waited way too long. I am trying to update everything. So if it is a little short I am sorry. I will be updating a lot more often now. Thanks for reading! Enjoy! I do not own pokemon

Chapter 2: The Unexpected Setback

Normal POV:

May and Drew were heading to the next town as May tried to fill in the details of all their previous battles and contests. "And you walked away, abandoning me with Harley. Ooh that Harley! He was such a cross dressing wierdo! Ugh! Let me tell you! You will know him if you see him! He always acted so nice and then he'd stab me in the back. You actually saved me there, Drew. Harley was cheating and planning on making me use a move that was forbidden, but you saved me from disqualification. I didn't know it at the time and actually I was pretty angry with you. I didn't want to listen to a word you said." She laughed. "It really is nice to be with you now, Drew."

"Same here, May. It's nice that someone cares enough to try and help me. It means a lot." The two coordinators finally reached the next city. It was a vacation hotspot for many, and many coordinators and trainers were roaming all around. And that is when they met her. The Drew fanclub leader marched their way.

"Drew! Oh my goodness it's you!" Natalia squealed. "It has been so long, My Love!" Her arms wrapped around Drew's waist as she began to cry. "I have missed you so much. Where have you been? I have looked everywhere for you!"

Drew looked at May who just shook her head. "You know me?" He asked the girl.

"Of course I do, Drew, darling! Are you alright? That wreck must have taken its toll on you, my dear, but don't you worry. I wont let you go again. I lost you once, but I will not lose you again." May backed away from Drew and turned away. The blonde kissed Drew's cheek and took his hand. "Oh how in love we were! I never changed my dear! I still love you just as much as before."

May turned to face the blonde who was all over Drew. "Who the hell are you, anyway and why do you think it is ok to be all over him like that? Get lost! Can't you be nice! He lost his memory! You are gonna take advantage of him like that! How could you? You make me sick." She turned to Drew. "Are you coming or not?" She looked furious.

Drew started to follow, but then paused. "May, she knows me somehow...Can we please...find out how?"

May turned and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Find out who she is yourself!" She stormed off toward the pokemon center.

"Drew, darling, I am your girlfriend! Do you not remember? We were together for almost a year when the car crashed. Your family...well they...I am so sorry, dear. We will get through this together, now that I have you again." She took his hand in her's and walked with him to some of the major attractions she said they had seen together while they were together.

Meanwhile:

May sobbed in the pokemon center bathroom. She finally composed herself enough to speak. "How could he just pick some new girl over me? She doesn't know him! He just...he just..." She fell to the ground crying. "Drew, how could you? She seems so fake. Would you really have dated something like that? No...he wouldn't have..." May couldn't get this girl out of her head. How could he not have said anything before about a girlfriend? He always travelled alone..."Wait that's it!" May wiped her tears and ran from the bathroom.

On her way out of the pokemon center, she collided into Gary Oak. "Watch it, May!"

"I am sorry, Gary...I" She began, but then she saw them. Drew and Natalia walking hand in hand. She was smiling, and so was he. May held on to Gary and cried.

"May! It's ok. Just watch where you are going next time, ok?" Her crying got worse, and he held her to his chest. "May, what's wrong? Did Ash hurt you? Talk to me."

Drew looked into the window and saw Gary holding May. He felt so wrong and angry. How could she kiss him, and then just go straight to some other guy? Did she really even care?" He looked at Natalia. She seemed to obsessed to be his type, but she knew so much about him, but so did May. Drew wanted to scream, to yell at May for hurting him like this, but instead he just smiled and walked on with Natalia.

Gary put his arm around May. "Fine, if you need somewhere to stay until you can calm down I am here." May nodded. She never really liked Gary, but she couldn't stand the thought of Drew with that...fake...it hurt too much...

Ok so that is it for this chapter. I hoped you liked. And please R&R. The more reviews I get the quicker I will update. Thank you!


	3. Fake It to Break It

Sorry guys, I thought I had already posted this chapter...I had it done for some time...Sorry. O.o Anyways I am going to post two chapters since you had to wait. I do not own pokemon...

Fake It to Break It

May continued crying in Gary's room for a few hours. Just then the door opened, "Are you ready to tell me what has you this upset? Hearing you whine makes me sick." May wiped her tears and sniffled. She nodded.

"I guess. You see, me and Drew just started travelling together in hope of regaining his memory. We had a great start, he remembered the whole Wynaut incident, but then we met up with this girl. I don't know if she is just part of Drew's always growing fanclub or if what she says is true."

Gary placed his head in his hands and propped up on his elbows while lying on his bed listening. "And what is it, exactly that she is saying? If you don't mind me asking."

Tears began to form in May's eyes again. Her large blue eyes filled became like a flood of emotions that welled up as tears and devoured the glow in her sapphire orbs. "She claims to be his girlfriend. I don't know for sure, and if she is...well, I didn't want to tell him she was lying. So, I kept my mouth shut, but I know that maybe she can make him happy. I just hoped that I...I hoped that he wanted me. You know? I mean, I left all my friends just for him, just for a crush, and now I am going to be alone because he is leaving too."

Gary rolled over on the bed, as if having lost interest in the matter. "Who needs him?" May glared over at him. Typical Gary statement. "Let's make him feel how you do." Gary smirked, but there just wasn't that effect that Drew had. Not at all. Gary was just being a jerk. He placed his arms around May's shoulders. "You wanna get him back for what he did to you? Or not?"

"I'm not like you, Gary. I am not out to get revenge. I just want to win Drew back." She turned away and lowered her head. "I am out of here. Sorry. Find someone else to be your trophy girl for a day." May began to stomp out of the room, but Gary pulled her back.

"May,this is how you will get him back. Don't you see? You have to make him jealous. I am not doing this to hurt him; I mean come on. He is as much as an arrogant ass as I am. So what do you say? Takes one to know one, right?"

There was that smirk again, but something just didn't feel right. May nodded. "Operation Rescue Drew From Bimbo begins. O.R.D.F.B. for short." She smiled that elegant smile. He was right, she had to get him back, no matter what. "Go get dressed up! I will see you in an hour!"

"Uhhh, what?" Gary was lost. "Wait, May-" The door slammed as the brunette ran out. Gary plopped back on his bed and sighed. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

May ran out the door and into the nearest store she could find. "Fine, I will play dirty." She walked into the clothing store and laughed as she found the perfect outfit. "This should do it." She smiled evilly, purchased the outfit and left the store. She rushed to the pokemon center and into Gary's room. She rushed past him with a huge grin on her face. "Transformation time!"

"How dressed up do you want me to get?" Gary asked from outside the bathroom thirty minutes later.

"Well, we are going somewhere nice, but not formal. So dress sexy if that is even possible for you." May laughed; hanging out with Gary caused his attitude to rub off on her. "Are you out of the room yet?"

"Uh, no, do I need to be?" Gary asked wondering why May would ask him to leave his own room.

"I mean are you changed yet?"

"Yeah, I am. Are you?" Of course that was a stupid question. May was a girl and not just getting ready for a school day. She was preparing to make someone jealous. Of course she would take her time. Gary sat down on his bed in his Bullet for my Valentine shirt and his black skinny jeans. His hair was spiked like normal, and he wore black and white converse.

An hour or more (most likely more) later, May came out of the restroom. Her hair was down and brushed in her face a little. She wore a tight, short, low-cut, black dress. She had applied some make up, but not so much that she looked gaudy. She had black high heals with a black rose on the toe of each. "So, how do I look?" May twirled around in front of Gary.

Gary's jaw dropped at the sight of little innocent May having gone bad girl. She looked like a biker chick, a really hot biker chick. "Uh...What are we doing exactly?"

"You will see!" May grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room. They walked together until they came across Natalia. May turned to Gary and laced her fingers through his. "Hey, Natalia. Where is Drew?"

Natalia turned and glared at the sight of May. The blonde turned away and just went to find Drew. "Sorry, May. He is mine now."

"I don't want him. You can have him." May wrapped her arms tight around Gary's waist. "I am with Gary; have been for over a year. Drew was just a friend." Natalia's face turned three different shades of red. May elbowed Gary hard in the stomach.

"Yeah, this girl has been mine for quite a while now. She never really even liked Drew. Just a friend. That is all he is to her. You and Drew seemed happy together, so why don't you just tell us where he is? We can set up a double date or something?" Gary glared at May. 'I can't believe I am doing this for her.'

"Oh, will it be somewhere big? Like with lots of paparazzi?"

"Of course, it's the only place good enough for us." Gary smirked. A chance to get his name or his face on tv.

Drew walked around the corner. "May, I-" He noticed her wrapped around Gary. "What the hell, Gary?" May appeared shocked. "I know you are a jerk, but manipulating May? Really?" Drew grew red with anger. He went to hit Gary, and May got in between them.

Drew stopped his punch, mid-throw. "Stop it, Drew. Gary was just helping me find you." May glared. "Why are you so angry? And how did you remember Gary?"

"Walking through the town. Something seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember what. I kept walking and then I came across the pool we had been too. I remembered you and Bianca being there, and I gave you a rose there. I knew that this girl wasn't anyone I ever would have dated. I left her and went to look for you. I got his name from some chick who is all about him. She is addicted. She had a picture and everything. So, I remember the face."

And that is it for this chapter. Please read and review! Thank you for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed.


	4. Losing the Battle

Okay so another chapter is up and ready to go. Thanks to all those who keep reading. I don't own pokemon. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Losing the Battle

"You know, jackass, I don't approve of how you treated May." Both May and Drew were shocked that Gary had any input on this at all.

"Yeah? And what does it matter to you? You are just using her to make you look better." Drew snapped back. May's smile faded as she remembered how he had just left her side to go with some random girl…someone he didn't even know…

"How would you like to know that I am only helping her because I was sick of seeing her cry over someone who is not worth it? I did all this just so she could make you jealous. Look at her! How blind are you? I mean really. She goes through all the trouble of buying a new outfit and getting all dressed up just to impress you, but the first thing you do is knock me down before you even realize I was just here to show you what you are missing out on."

May's hand covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. She did not want anything to do with either one of them right now. Drew had never seemed so angry, and Gary…never had he been protective over her, but maybe when he was being insulted as well it was a different story.

Drew's head dropped slightly. "Look, May is wrapped around my finger. She is mine, and you could not have had her if you wanted! She is my best friend and hell! If I want her as a girlfriend she would jump for the chance."

May could not believe what had come from Drew's mouth… "I am wrapped around your finger? I would jump at the chance to be your girlfriend? I have to go." She turned and ran from him and Gary. 'Why did I even care about him? Why did I leave everything behind…my friends, my family…my dreams…all to help some stubborn jerk who did not care about anyone but himself? Why did you do it, May?' She knew very well why. She loved him. She has been in love with him, and no matter how hard she tried she could not forget him.

Drew and Gary continued their argument. "Do you see what you did? She is crying again. If you care about her at all you should go after her. I mean really. She gave up everything for you, but you ditched her for some fan girl. Nicely played, Romeo."

"I…" Drew was at loss of words. "I hurt her…I didn't mean to. I never even noticed. She really does care, she did give up everything, and all I did was throw the wrong words at her and hurt her. Damn it, Gary, I hate when you are right." Drew shoved past Gary as he ran after May. 'Why did I have to be so stupid? May, please forgive me. I need you.'

After running ten minutes and realizing how lost he was in this town and how hopeless his search had become, he turned to a restaurant in hope that someone had seen her, but his luck turned out better than ever. In the corner booth was a sobbing brunette. He walked over to the table. "Well miss, you look very lonely over here. Do you mind if I sit down?"

May did not even glance up at him, but she scooted over slightly. He pulled out a rose and handed it to her. "May, I did not mean to hurt you. You should know that. You are my only real friend right now, and to be honest, I really do want more. You are beautiful, funny, smart, and crazy, but all these things I love about you. I would never ask you to change. What I said earlier, I know hurt you. But please…It was all just steam…I was jealous, and I wanted to be the one you were holding onto…not him…not some arrogant…well you get the point…I understand if you want to leave…and go back, but I am asking you to please stay with me." His head dropped as a flash of crimson coated his pale cheeks. "I love you, May…"

She slowly turned to face him. Wiping away her tears, she asked, "You do?"

"Yes, May, I do. More than anything. Even if I don't get my memory back fully… All this time spent with you and getting to know you better… It's all worth it." She smiled slightly and hugged him.

"You're not out of the water yet, Drew. You really hurt me, and it's gonna take a lot to make that up. She smiled wickedly at him, but saying you love me is a pretty good start I guess." She giggled and took his hand, and he brushed her tears away with his other.

"I won't ever hurt you again, May…I promise…"

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. The more reviews I get the sooner I give out an update. So please show me if you love it or if I need to change something in future chapters!


	5. The Possibility of Us

**I have been trying to be fair to all my readers and update everything as quick as possible, so I am sorry it took so long to get back to this one, but here is your update! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: The Possibility of Us

Never once has he thought of falling in love with May, but maybe he had loved her before the crash. Maybe his memories weren't completely gone. He looked into the sapphire eyes of the one friend who stayed beside him when he needed a friend the most. They walked hand in hand to the hotel that was the closest. Once they arrived and began to check in Drew was going to pay for a room with two separate beds and rooms for the two of them.

"No, sir we will take the couple suite." May interjected. Drew looked at her in shock. That meant only one bed and bathroom for the both of them.

"May, money is not a problem." Drew whispered to her. "I have enough for two bedrooms and bathrooms."

"Don't waste money. We can manage." She gave him a smile, and he gave in. Drew picked up his bags along with May's and hauled them to the room. They both stood in awe at the beauty of the room. Drew smirked. May observed the room, her mouth wide open. "Drew, this is not what I meant… I wanted just one bed…for it to be cheaper for you, but this…" She pointed to the room with beautiful rose petals leading to the bed and bathroom. The bed was king-sized and the sheets were made of the softest silk. The bathtub was not just a tub, but as big as a mini Jacuzzi. It had jets and all the works.

Drew had waited for May to walk out of earshot before he had changed the rooms from a couple's room to the honey moon suite. May deserved nice things, and if they were going to date then he wanted her to have the best of the best, and a nice place to sleep is the least he could do.

May threw herself on the bed. "Oh, Drew, this is amazing." Drew came and sat next to her. "Drew?"

"Yea, May?"

"I love you, and this is really too much." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Anything for you." Her eyes lit up with happiness.

"Drew, what do you think about…us?" Her question seemed to startle him.

"Well," he started, "I was jealous when you were wrapped around Gary, and I told you…I love you, and I won't ever hurt you or leave you."

She took his hand in hers. "I love you too, Drew. I want us…I want me and you; I always have."

Drew smiled back at her. "Well then, let's go have some fun around this town shall we?"

She smiled back. "Let's."

**I am really sorry that this one is so short, I will try to make them all longer once I have every one of my stories updated. Please review. The more reviews the quicker this story will be updated.**


	6. Movie and Plans for Tomorrow

Okay, and chapter six is now up. Please read and review. The more reviews the quicker the update.

Chapter 6: Movie and Plans For Tomorrow

Drew and May walked hand in hand out of the movie theater and began heading back to the hotel. Drew smirked and let go of May's hand. He walked to the center of the road and lay down. "The stars are beautiful tonight." He patted the ground beside him. "Join me."

May looked down at him and laughed. "Really, Drew?" She waited for a response but all he did was nod. She sighed and walked over beside him. "I am not laying down."

"Why? Are you afraid you will get dirty?" He smiled up at her.

"No...but...sigh fine." She took her place down beside him and gazed at the stars. Hand in hand they lay there for almost an hour, laughing and discussing the movie. May yawned and Drew stood up and helped her off the ground. "Drew, you do know that you aren't Noah, right? I mean, it's cute when he does it, but really? You gonna copy the ferris wheel too?" She laughed.

"You can't say I never tried. Now let's get the sleepy head home." Taking her hand once again he continued on the way home. Once they got there, May walked to the bed and collapsed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Drew walked to the restroom and showered while May slept. When he got out he had on light blue pajamas. He walked over to May's sleeping form and gently kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, May." He pulled a pillow and a blanket from the closet and made himself comfortable. Soon after he was fast asleep as well.

When May woke, it was still early, and she went to the restroom and showered. The tub was a giant jacuzzi, and the jets felt perfect on May's skin. When she got out, she dressed and left the room quietly so she wouldn't wake Drew, but when she opened the door she noticed the pillow and blanket were put up. Her attention was drawn to the kitchen when she smelled the wonderful, overpowering smell of bacon. She walked into the kitchen to see Drew cooking.

'Not room service, huh?' She thought. She walked up behind him and noticed that he was wearing headphones. She took this chance and got directly behind him. She gently wrapped her arms around his waist, and he jumped. She giggled as he turned around stunned. When he turned to see her, May's lips greeted his. "Good morning." She said cheerfully.

"Good morning to you, too." He turned and put the breakfast feast he had cooked on two plates and brought them to the table. "Breakfast is served." He winked at her, and she smiled as she devoured the food before her. "So, I was thinking we could do something fun today. I heard there was a fair a town away. I was wondering if you would want to go. It's going to be there for two more days, and we could ride a lot of rides, and play games, and eat junk food, and maybe even find some good entertainment while we are there."

"The FAIR? Please, please can we go?" May smile got even bigger. She was like a little kid. Before he could even continue, May went right back into chatter mode. "Ah that would be so great! I love the games! I usually run out of money though, but I always get a pokemon doll before I leave!"

"Well, I will make sure you don't run out of money. We will play and stay as long as you like. So is that the plan?"

"Awww. Thanks, Drew! You are amazing!" May hugged him tight as she squealed and went on and on about the fair and how much fun they would have later today.

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and please review!


	7. A Romantic Night at the Fair

**After getting a good few reviews, I am back with chapter 7! Hope you enjoy.**

A Romantic Night at the Fair

May grew quite anxious as the day passed by, but by nightfall she could see the lights that illuminated the airspace before them. Drew had gone to the bank before they left town. He wanted to have plenty of cash on him so he could impress May with the skills he had gained over time at various fairs. "So, we are almost there. I give it another five minutes tops before we reach the entrance. Should we go tonight or start a full day tomorrow?" Drew looked to May for an answer, but she was so oblivious to the fact that he was even beside her anymore. Her eyes were sparkling as the lights from the rides distracted her.

"Oh, Drew, can we go? I have never ridden the ferris wheel at night! It looks so pretty!"

"Sure." He offered her a loving smile.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She jumped happily and took him by the hand, practically dragging him to the ferris wheel. "It is so beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, Miss Maple."

"Oh, Drew," She giggled and kissed him, "you are so cute."

"So are you sure you don't want me to be Noah?" Drew stated as he looked up at the ferris wheel towering before him. "I've got this."

"You already have me, silly. So there is no need to risk it all for a date with me."

"Fine." Drew took May's hand as they got into their cart. "I hope you enjoy this May."

The view from the top of the ferris wheel was magnificent, lights from all the rides illuminated the fair grounds and all of the people seemed to be enjoying themselves. The full moon was at its peak in the sky before the couple made their way from the festivities. "Most of the rides are closed now, but if you want we can get all day passes for tomorrow and stay as long as you like." Drew looked at his sleepy girlfriend.

The two walked to the large hotel in the center of town where Drew had already made reservations and had their room set up with a beautiful bouquet of red roses ready for May. She walked in and her face turned a bright red. "Oh, Drew! How sweet!" She looked at the bed and saw the beautiful flowers. She hugged him tight as she pressed her lips to his.

"Alright, you get some sleep now, because we have got quite a day ahead of us tomorrow." He smiled as he left her presence and went to his room.

**I know this chapter was rather short, but I wanted to stop here or else this would be a massive chapter. Please leave me a review. The more I get the faster an update will arrive. :)**


	8. Day At The Fair

**Here is the final chapter of this story for now. Thank you all for reading. :D**

Chapter 8: Day at the Fair

Drew and May walked to the fair after getting dressed. He purchased the wrist bands so all day they could stay at the park. Drew and May made their way to the rides first. They started with the light rides and made their way for food after. After 12 they began riding the scat, the zipper and other more nauseating rides. After they rode everything twice, they began looking at games. Most of them seemed rigged, but as they passed one game, a stuffed animal caught May's attention. A giant stuffed torchick.

Her eyes locked on his, and he approached the counter. The game involved 3 glass cups arranged upside down on a small circular tray. A small air gun was provided, and 2 balls. Drew handed the lady over the counter five dollars and loaded his gun. "Alright, kid, you can reach as far over as you like, but remember to win the prize all 3 have to fall off."

"It's one of these kind of games, huh?" Drew smirked a little as he took his first shot. It hit the first cup and knocked it off, but the other two remain on the stand at a split.

May frowned. "Drew, there is no way you can hit them both off in one go...Not with the ball they provided."

The counter lady looked at her sadly, seeing how sweet her boyfriend was being. She almost wanted to break the rules and knock it over so he could win it, but she didn't want to lose her job. Drew loaded the final ball and moved to the right. He tilted the gun slightly up, and fired. The glass was hit and flung into the one across from it, knocking them both down. May squealed and hugged Drew tight. "How did you do that?!"

The lady behind the counter looked shocked, but handed the emerald eyed boy the torchic doll. Drew handed it to May, and her eyes shone with happiness. After a few more games, and many dolls later, Drew and May walked back to the hotel holding all they could. "Did you have fun?" He looked her in the eyes.

"Of course I did! You were amazing! I have never seen anyone win so many games in a row! You didn't lose once!"

"Hey, May..." Drew looked steadily at the ground.

"What is it, Drew?" Her eyes locked with his.

"I was thinking...Maybe I don't want to remember everything...I remember you, and to be honest that is all I care about right now... I have you, and I have my pokemon. Maybe you are all I need."

"D-Drew, don't talk like that. We need to find everything out. I don't want you to let go of your memories."

"I am not saying let go of the memories, or stop trying to regain them, but there is something that is more important to me right now...Something I feel I have to do before it is too late."

"What are you talking about?"

"May Maple, Will you marry me?" Drew got on one knee, and May fell back on the bed shocked.

"D-Drew..."

"I love you, May. That I am sure about."

"Oh, Drew!" May hugged him tightly as tears fell down her cheeks. "Of course! I love you too!"

Not too long later, Drew and May were planning their wedding. Reunited with friends, and May's family all the festivities were planned. Drew's memories were going to have to wait. One shouldn't dwell on the past, but do everything to ensure their perfect future. And with May by his side, he had just that.

**If you are interested in a sequel to this or if you think I should change the ending please PM me, and remember to review!**


End file.
